


The Predator

by ChiliWolfie



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Horror, Insanity, Read at Your Own Risk, Violence, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiliWolfie/pseuds/ChiliWolfie
Summary: There was no time for her to react – the fox violently jumped at her and pinned her down, his claws tearing her clothes and digging in her skin.  She still struggled, trying to get out of his hold, but it was no use - and deep in her mind she knew that it was how it was supposed to end -  a prey should be eaten by a predator.
Relationships: Bonnie Hopps/Stu Hopps, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	The Predator

You’re never truly alone until you’re dead.

* * *

“Judy, please, listen to us. You know that we just want what’s best for you.”

Judy was sitting next to her parents as they were consuming the meal she had prepared for them. It wasn’t fancy or anything – just a vegetable soup, but it’s not like the young doe was able or had to prepare something more complicated. As she predicted before, her parents were just satisfied with what they got.

Then again, Judy didn't have that much time to get better at cooking. After all, it had been only a month since she left Bunnyburrow and settled in Zootopia to fulfill her dream of becoming a police officer and making the world a better place for everyone. And it would be a lie to say that she only ate the food she made by herself – sometimes, usually after a many hours of her boring job as a parking maid, she felt too tired and opted to eat at some cheap place in the city instead.

“Guys, we already talked about it. I won’t come back to you. I have my own life now,” Judy didn’t even bother to hide in the tone of her voice how tired of that subject she was. The stubbornness of her parents and their obsession with controlling her life was the reason why she initially didn’t want to invite them over. After a few days of them insisting on it and phoning to her in every possible moment (she learned to turn off her phone more often, but she couldn’t do it all the time, unfortunately), Judy decided to be kind and told them to come soon. To tell the truth, she wanted to believe that it couldn’t end up that badly and that they just wanted to see their daughter in the real life again.

“ _Oh, how naïve I was._ ”

“But, Judy,” It was now Stu’s turn to enter the conversation and give her his worthless advice, “We’re aware of that, though it doesn’t mean that your own life has to look like… this. What about, uh, maybe opening your own farm? Just think about the possibilities!”

“I’m not a kid anymore, Dad. I know exactly what I am doing. I’m independent enough-” Judy was about to finish the sentence she probably had said a hundred times before, but then she felt a sudden attack of sharp pain somewhere in her head, and a distorted, lifeless voice coming from like nothingness.

**_ aRE yOu? _ **

It took her just a second to come back to the reality. Bonnie and Stu didn’t even notice anything, still deeply engaged in their conversation about her job and what she did wrong.

“Oh, sweet little carrot, we know about it, but why… Why would you want to become a police officer, out of all jobs you could’ve taken,” Bonnie continued to find another way to win over her daughter as she took a sip of the soup. At that point, Judy wasn’t sure if her parents would ever run out of things to say in despair to bring her back home. _Their_ home.

“Mom, I’m not even a police officer. Only a park maid, for now at least,” Judy tried to quickly get herself together and act normally, her voice still a bit faint after that sudden encounter with the voice in her head.

“Maybe if you’ll stay forever that way it won’t be that bad either,” Stu suggested, giving the younger bunny a fake smile of encouragement, but it didn’t work as Judy only rolled her eyes at his words.

“I’ll make sure that it won’t happen,” She stated, ending their pathetic attempts, at least for a moment. Instead, everyone focused on finishing their soup, since it was getting less and less warm with each passing minute. A painfully awkward silence fell between them, the only sound now that could be heard in the room being a ticking of a clock hanging on the wall next to them. As much as uncomfortable the whole scene was, Judy was fine with it as long as she didn’t have to argue with pointless and ignorant arguments coming from her parents.

It was too good to be true, though.

“Did you hear those stories about that crazy fox murderer in the forest?” Stu muttered loudly enough for everyone to hear, becoming the first person who broke the silence.

“Oh, those ones,” Judy sighed, trying to remind yourself what it exactly was about. It took her only a few seconds to recall everything she knew.

When she had bought her house, the previous owner warned her about the ‘weird’ things happening in the forest, saying that some people went missing there, and others totally went insane after living in or near the forest. However, the one story stuck out the most to Judy. It was about a red fox who had lost his mind. He claimed that he was hearing some voice in his head all the time, which was telling him to kill every prey he saw on his way and become ‘what he should be’. Everyone around decided to ignore him and just thought that he was a freak. Unfortunately but predictably, the story ended tragically. One day, the fox kidnapped a random bunny, then murdered her in his house and ate her corpse, only leaving a huge pool of blood and some leftovers from his ‘meal’. When the ZPD officers came to his house it was too late – the fox, or rather the creature that he had become, had run away. To that day, nobody knew where he had escaped to or what had happened to him.

“It’s just a bunch of stupid theories. Nobody can really confirm if it’s true,” After a moment of silence, Judy finally spoke. While the story definitely made her fur bristle a bit, there’s was no way to say it really had happened. Even when she had asked her colleagues from the ZPD about it, they just shrugged it off and told her not to worry.

**_ BUT iT’S tRUe _ **

Again _that_ voice.

“I heard that a little bunny girl went missing. The last time she had been seen was two weeks ago, when she was playing hide-and-seek with her friends,” Bonnie leaned over and then added, almost whispering, as if she was scared that something could overhear her, “In **this** forest.”

The hypocrisy of her words was overbearing. They were the ones who had given her money to buy that house in the middle of the forest, telling her that it would be a better choice than a small apartment in the city, since it was far away from those ‘thugs’ and other predators. Now, Judy wondered if they hadn’t done it only to make her freak out and go back to Bunnyburrow.

Judy rolled her eyes again, turning her head to the side and looking at the clock. 10 PM. It was really getting late.

“Yeah, just think about it. What if that monster has a thing for bunnies?” As she heard Stu’s comment her eyes turned back to them, giving them a purposefully visibly annoyed look. It was starting to be too much for her.

**_ aND YOU kNoW It _ **

“I’m pretty sure that you have at least two hundred other kids to torment, so why do you care so much about me, of all people?” She was on the verge of losing her temper, her voice barely contained.

“Judy, just because you’re one of our 276 kits, it doesn’t change that you’re our daughter and you matter to us as much as everyone else in our family,” That was the breaking point.

**_ ThEY’rE LyINg tHeY WaNT tO EsCApe ThE TrUTh _ **

“ **Get out,** ” She exclaimed, her paw furiously hitting the table. Both Bonny and Stu looked at their daughter with disbelief and a bit of disappointment in their eyes.

That moment felt way longer than it should’ve been.

“Just… leave, I don’t- I-” Judy uttered, paws covering her face, not wanting to believe what just had happened.

Both of her parents hastily got up. Stu immediately headed for the door and opened it, without even looking at his daughter or saying anything to her. Bonny initially stood in one place for a moment, unsure what to say, just giving her a heartbroken look. For a moment, Judy thought that she would stay and try to make things between them better, but then she followed after her husband. To Judy’s surprise, the older doe turned around at the last second before leaving.

“We’ll call you later, once we get back to Bunnyburrow,” And then she stepped out and closed the door, disappearing in the darkness of the forest. And with that, Judy was left alone. Again. Those reassuring words of her mother surely didn’t lighten up the mood, as they were supposed to do.

“Sometimes I just hope that I’ll never have to see you again.” The bunny muttered to herself, even though she wasn’t sure if she really meant it. Outside, she could hear the sound of her father’s truck starting, taking off and slowly fading away into the silence of the night.

**_ DOn’T woRrY ABoUt tHEM SOoN ThEY wiLl gEt wHAt tHeY DESERVE _ **

* * *

_The next day…_

Judy was going back home.

She took the usual route to her house – an old, gravel road. Rarely anyone ever had to use it – the only place it was leading to was her own house, so it was quite easy to explain why it was left in such a bad condition.

Weirdly enough, her parents didn't call her neither the day before, nor that day. She decided that she would call them later, the moment she got back to her house.

Earlier that morning, when Judy was heading to work, she opted to take the alternative way leading to the city – a small, hidden path leading through the bushes. It was way shorter and way more rough as well, considering its natural downsides.

But now she could fully enjoy her walk home. The road kept going up and down – thankfully, it wasn’t as steep as the alternate path. The branches and leaves delicately crunched under her with every step she took. Birds were chirping cheerfully in the trees. The young doe could feel an earthy smell mixed with the refreshing scent of trees and aroma of wild flowers – the atmosphere was so relaxing.

**_ IT’S cOmINg _ **

Taken aback by the sudden appearance of that _cursed_ voice in her head, Judy instinctively placed her paws on her ears and closed her eyes, still afraid of either way pain or the voice itself coming back again. However, nothing happened after that, so she opened her eyes and took a look around.

That’s when the bunny saw some bigger shape further up the road.

“What’s this?” She muttered quietly, knowing that there was only one way to get the answer.

The bunny decided to gather a courage and she hesitantly headed towards the mysterious figure. After a few steps more she could make out that it was clearly a vehicle.

Judy again looked around her, every second making her more and more nervous. Something was not right. She could even sense some evil presence in those woods, yet her eyes failed to see anything.

Now that she was even closer to it, she could see a light blue color of the vehicle – it instantly reminded her of something.

_Her father’s truck._

“N-no…” She whispered incredulously, her ears going down and heart almost stopping. Without hesitating, the young doe ran up to the vehicle to inspect it closely.

It was clearly her father’s truck. The first question appeared in her mind – what was it doing here? It seemed to be on the side of the road, almost if he just decided to park there and go somewhere else.

But where?

Another disturbing detail sent a shiver down her spine – the driver’s window was broken.

But it only got worse from there. Any hope inside of Judy’s heart that maybe her parents had had a minor accident and decided to go the city for help or anything, _for God’s sake_ , got brutally ripped apart once she noticed the blood stain on the both front seats. A horrible odor of flesh was coming out of the car’s broken window. Judy fell on her knees and covered her mouth, the tears instantly forming in her eyes and going down her cheeks, a gag reflex kicking in.

“Please, no… Oh, God, I’m so sorry…”

**_ tOO LaTE tHEY Won’T HEAr YOU _ **

Not even the voice in her head could turn her attention away or make her stop cry. Not now.

Unfortunately for her, it meant that she couldn’t even notice the movement behind her. Some figure was approaching her – at a slow pace, but its each step was precise.

**_ tHe PrEDaTOr _ **

Everything happened in a flash. The beast jumped on Judy, **his prey**. The bunny screamed in terror as the force of the strike sent her in the air, and then she landed on the ground with a loud thud, the monster on top of her, pinning her down with his powerful arms.

Now, she could take a closer look at her attacker. It was a fox, his fur red, a vomit-inducing acrid odor coming from him, his fur covered in dirt almost like he hadn’t washed himself for months, his mouth wide open and something that looked like a mixture of saliva and blood leaking from it.

However, the worst part about him were eyes. _His eyes._ It’s like there was not even a spark of life in him, just two hollow orbits looking right at her. She could read only one feeling from them – pure lust.

It was hard to put his appearance accurately into words, but if she had to describe him she would just say one thing – a creature from a nightmare.

**_ DO iT KiLl HeR EaT HeR RaPE hER ShOW WhO Is tHe prEDAtoR dO WhATeVeR yoU WaNt wITh Her _ **

Seeing that the creature hesitated for a while, probably wondering how to end her life, she looked out of the corner of her eye, trying to find something that could possibly get her out from his embrace. She instantly noticed next to her left paw a sharp piece of shattered glass from the broken window – that was it!

The fox leaned over, his muzzle getting closer; She gasped, afraid that he already had made his mind, but then he just started to sniff her, inhaling the sweet scent of his prey.

It was her last chance.

In a split of a second, Judy reached as far as she could with her hand and grabbed the piece of glass. The fox with curiosity looked over back at her – it was a mistake though, because then the bunny with all her strength stabbed him right in his eye.

The fox howled loudly, his paws leaving her fragile body, only to cover the heavily bleeding eye. Blood splashed out both on the ground and Judy herself, although she didn’t even react to it, since there was no time to waste.

The bunny quickly stood up and ran into trees, not even thinking where she was going, nor looking back – just to get as far away as she could from that monster.

“God, help, help, help, HELP!” She screamed, racing through the woods - figs and bushes attacking her from every side, but that didn’t slow her down.

Her escape didn’t last that long – a minute after, and the fox was on his feet again, now rushing behind her. Even with that painful injury, he easily caught up with the young doe, making her desperate attempts at running away look just humiliating.

Then, she squeaked as she tripped over the random rock on her way – it was the last nail in the coffin.

Her coffin.

**_ GEt HeR _ **

There was no time for her to react – the fox violently jumped at her and pinned her down, his claws digging in her skin. She still struggled, trying to get out of his hold, but it was no use - and deep in her mind she knew that it was how it was supposed to end - a prey should be eaten by a predator.

**_ IT’s A laW oF NAtURe _ **

The bunny closed her eyes, preparing for the inevitable. The monster opened his maw and she could feel an odor coming out of his muzzle – it smelt absolutely hideous, like some carcass that was killed and eaten a few months ago, now rotting and decomposing. Judy gagged, awaiting the final bite to break her neck, yet she would’ve never expected what was coming next.

Instead she felt her head entering a wet passage, the disgusting smell getting even stronger – the bunny was basically on the verge of puking. Opening her eyes, she realized what was happening – he wanted to eat her alive and swallow her in one piece. Too bad that she couldn’t see nor do anything now. Her only choice was to accept the fate her predator prepared for her.

She could tell that he was enjoying it much more than he should – now he was playing with his tongue, licking her body there and there. Judy gasped at the warm touch, feeling a bit of wetness in her crotch. She would be lying if she said that she wasn’t aroused by it at all. Judy was aware how sick and twisted it was – the only sensible explanation to it was that she finally understood to whom she belonged to and could finally enjoy the life changing experience in full.

The fox, eager to taste more of her, grabbed his prey by her thighs and showed her deeper in his mouth. Now, the bunny was almost fully in his throat – her head basically entering the stomach. Her legs instinctively started kicking out – it was her last attempt at saving her life, even though some part of her was longing to land in his guts, _where she was supposed to be_.

The young doe was slid even deeper in his belly as some final rapid swallows forced her down his throat, the slimy muscles massaging her entire body from top to bottom. Judy shivered as she finally disappeared in his mouth, finally letting him close yjr maw, and landed inside his stomach.

It was dark and very warm there. The rancid stench was everywhere, making it hard to breathe. Despite how unfriendly the whole place was, for Judy it felt like home. A nice, cozy home where she could forget about the world outside and become a part of her predator.

And she lied there in the last moments of her life, embraced by the insides of the person she belonged to, as her consciousness slowly faded away…

**_ tHE eNd _ **


End file.
